Rainier Nero
Rainier Nero is the Sniper or Gunner of the Blackroot Pirates. He was a former marine. Appearance Nero has chin length silvery-gray hair and a small, long ponytail. His eyes are dull due to being slightly blind when he was borne. His right eye is actually always bloodshot. He later lost all of his eye sight when he got an extremely high fever when he was 18 years old. When Nero is first seen, he is wearing the marine outfit with the Warrant Officer badge. His right eye is covered by a black eye-patch. He has his marine issued pistols sitting in his holster that is wrapped around his hip and thighs. On his back is his sniper rifle attached by a strap. After deserting the Marines for their display of injustice, Nero is later seen with a dark purple bandanna tied around his neck like a scarf. Around his neck is a necklace with a 7.62x51mm NATO bullet on the string. He wears a gray dress shirt buttoned up to the third button. Nero sports a tan slacks with two pistol holsters attached to both sides of his thighs, like a belt. For his shoes, he retains his combat boots from his marine days. Personality Nero has a "take it as it comes" attitude. He's laid back but to an extent and doesn't mind the many commotions that occur around him. However, he's prone to be a bit feisty when he doesn't get enough "alone" time. Nero rarely speaks because he likes to, but when he does; Nero brings up good points and gives the crew advice. He seems cold and uncaring but he worries about many things. Nero can be playful at times, especially with the girls. He's not perverted but he gives them the respect they deserve. To him, things in life are earned not bought or given. Weapons/Devil Fruit/Fighting Style His main fighting style uses the weapons: two pistols and a sniper rifle. For long range attacks he mainly uses the sniper rifle, while for close-quarters he would use either of his pistols or even both depending on the situation. Enhanced hearing: Due to his blindness, Nero has trained his ears to hear where everything is. This is a skill that allows him to shoot the enemies without his eyes. Weapons Nero's Current Weapons: Nero is proficient with most guns. However, Nero prefers his guns over the marine issued guns. Says they're too damn inefficient. These are the ones he currently uses: #Aveugle: M21 Sniper Weapon System (SWS) is the semi-automatic sniper rifle. It uses 7.62x51 NATO cartridges. It weighs 5.27 kg or 11.6 lbs. The overall length is 1118mm or 44 inches; the barrel length is 560mm or 22 inches. It has 20-round detachable box magazine, along with a match front blade and match-grade hooded aperture with one-half minute adjustments for both windage and elevation. The Aveugle is a navy black. #Ressentir and Tirèrent: Beretta M9 is a 9x19mm Parabellum pistol. It weighs 952 g when not loaded and 1,162 g when loaded. It is 217mm long or 8.5 inches overall. The barrel length is 125mm long or 4.9 inches. It has a short recoil action and iron sights. Not to mention the 15 round detachable box magazine. Ressentir is a dark black, while Tirèrent is platinum silver. Relationships Family *Rainier Lancia: Nero's mother who died due to disease a few years before the storyline. Lancia was a very compassionate petite lady. She ended up as a single mother a few months after she had Lucea. Even through tough times, she worked diligently to keep the family afloat. Lancia was extremely wise and humble. Lancia made sure even in the last few moments of her life to teach her two children the lessons of life. She left Nero all of her assets and fortune. *Rainier Lucea: Nero's younger sister. She's 22 years old. Lucea takes after her mother in many ways. For one, Lucea is very considerate, compassionate, and very understanding. She has silvery-purple hair and amethyst eyes. She isn't short but she isn't tall either; therefore, she's about average height. She's seen dressed in mostly a dress shirt and a knee length skirt with white high-heels. Crew *Aeris Kaiyou: Nero enjoys teasing Kaiyou at times. The two of them are usually seen sitting on the deck. Nero respects Kaiyou for doing what her justice tells her. Nero somehow ends up worried about Kaiyou's safety. *Lando Raiein: Nero respects Raiein for his ability to remain calm in dangerous situations. He is always highly amused when Raiein talks to his weapons. They share a brotherly and rivalry relationship. *Veita Clemens: Nero is much calmer about Clemens than Raiein. He merely laughs most of the arguments off and breaks them up. Clemens usually reads stories and books to Nero since he can't really see. *Haliai Elysia: Nero respects Elysia for her ability to keep most of the crew in line. Nero is actually scared of her. Nero always tells Raiein that Elysia must be part demon or hells spawn. Of course, Elysia always overhear him saying it and end up being chased around the boat. *Zilla Leila: Nero always teases Leila. He finds it funny that she's always so short tempered. Her hot-headed personality makes it easy for him to find things to pick on. Nero enjoys how she handles each situation. Nero is very playful with Leila. *Lux Thanatos: Nero enjoys Thanatos' company when the others are busy. Thanatos helps Nero when his right eye starts to shoot pain. Nero is always extremely grateful for his help and his guidance in dealing with his eye problems. Nero and Thanatos have a friendly relationship with each other. They're usually seen talking with each other about medicine and strategies. Rivals *None as of yet Enemies *None as of yet History Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Characters Category:Blackroot Pirates Category:KairaKara101 Category:North Blue Characters Category:Age of the Four Seasons